


Je T'aime (A Wesson Fanfiction)

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: Wilson has a nightmare and Wes tries to comfort him.





	Je T'aime (A Wesson Fanfiction)

**━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━**

**Hey. Just a warning, there is a reference to gore in this fanfic. Do proceed with caution.**

**━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━**  

Trying to survive in the hellish realm was like pining a medal on a shadow. Especially when you are alone in this new and dangerous world.

Scavenging for food before turkeys ate the berries from a bush you were heading towards.

Struggling to not freeze to death during winter, and come summer, attempt to not die of a heat stroke as you watch all of your hard work burst into flames.

Outrun and attack any monsters that try to make you their main course.

And overall trying not to die alone in this mysterious place.

It was difficult to say the least. Especially when you're all by yourself, no companion to talk to, or an extra pair of hands that could assist you on gathering food or setting up a camp.

That was Wilson's case. The man was so lonely, even before he was sucked into this dark realm. Until one chilly evening, when Wilson was chopping wood, the gentleman scientist found a silent mime roaming around the wooded area. Ever so quietly, he approached the stranger. "Hello?" He said, making the mime jump.

When he asked for his name, the mime did not reply with words, but through writing the name "WES" into the dirt with a stick. Wilson blinked in response, then held out his hand to the mime, in an attempt of a handshake. "I'm Wilson." The scientist replied. Wes gently clamped his hand onto Wilson's, and they shook hands.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Wilson asked the other man. Wes nodded, his blue eyes shifting to the dirty ground beneath their shoes. Wilson placed his cut hand on Wes' shoulder, causing the mime to look into the scientist's eyes. "Why don't you stay with me. I'll keep you safe, wouldn't that be nice?" Wilson insisted. The mime leaped with joy, and embraced Wilson as a way of saying "thank you" to his new companion. Wilson chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Finally, Wilson had a partner. Though Wes might not have been the strongest or the most brave, the mime did what he could to help both of them survive the upcoming winter. Wes was a fragile mime, often having trouble keeping alive. So, they had to look out for each other. Neither of them minded though, and more enjoyed each other's company.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

That night, the two men slept on opposite sides of the burning campfire on their fur rolls. Wes had fall asleep easily and peacefully, with no worries on his mind whatsoever. Now that he had someone who could protect him from death. Wilson however, wasn't letting sleep take over him so easily.

He tossed and turned as his occasional nightmares had returned to torment him. Ever since he was pulled into The Constant, Wilson was bombarded with them. He groaned, clenching his fist and grabbing at the fur mat he was resting on. Sweat dripped from his brow as he brought his knees closer to his chest. His breath was shaky and rapid.

It was when Wilson started shouting, Wes had woken up. The mime sat up and looked over the distressed scientist.

"N-NOO!! LEAVE US ALONE!!" Wilson cried out to the demons torturing him in his dreams. Tears forming in his eyes. Wes took Wilson's shoulder and shook it as hard as he could to bring him back into the real world. Wilson shot his eyes open, almost gasping for air. He began to hyperventilate. When he turned to see a worried Wes looking at him, he quickly wrapped his scrawny arms around the mime, holding on to him tightly. The mime rubbed Wilson's back in an attempt to calm the other down. As his black turtleneck was being stained by warm tears, Wes wrapped his arms around Wilson and ssshhing him, in order for the scientist to calm down and talk. Wilson's breathing was slow and steady now. He broke the hug between him and Wes to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Wes still had a look of concern on his face as he formed a "Y-hand" and tapped his chin twice. _**"What is wrong?"**_

Lucky for him, Wilson knew some phrases in sign language, since his father was deaf and he had to learn it in order to communicate with him. "I...I'm fine, Wes.. just a nightmare, that's all." Wilson replied.

But his mind was still set on those night hands in his dream that had grabbed Wilson by his wrists and ankles, forcing the scientist to watch in horror as they nearly kill his partner. Digging their raven fingernails into Wilson's skin, drawing blood. He shouted in pain. He watched as the hands wrapped around Wes' neck, and even tried to rip poor Wilson's limbs off. He cried out, screaming at the shadows to just leave them be, but none of them complied. Just before a spikey tentacle could stab both of them straight through the heart, Wes had woke him up from his Inner-Hell.

"I assure you Wes, I'll be okay.." Wilson said. Just after he said that, Wilson's body began to sway. Before he collapsed, Wes caught him and gently places Wilson's head on his lap. Petting that W-shaped hair of his.

Wilson looked up at the mime, who was pointing to his upper chest with a slightly bend hand. Then he motioned his hand down to the length of his torso ever so smoothly, using a sweeping gesture. _**"I am.."**_

Then with the other, Wes put both of his hands out in front of him, palms facing up, and moved them both in a small circle. _**"here.."**_

With one hand, he placed his finger on his forehead. _**"for.."**_

Finally, he pointed at the scientist laying on him. _**"you.."**_

Wilson's response was a small and comforting smile, snuggling up closer to his companion. "Thank you, Wes.." he said softly. "Thank you so much.."

Wes set one hand on Wilson's thick hair and stroked it softly, causing the scientist to let out a soft humming noise. Wilson peacefully drifted off into sleep, his chest slowly rising then falling.

Wes couldn't help but smile at Wilson. Seeing him more relaxed than before. His eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open, breathing in and out in a steady fashion.

Wes' cheeks turned a faint pink just looking at the other man. His chest fluttered, and he had the sudden urge to kiss Wilson. But another thought crossed his mind; _What if Wilson scolded him for these feelings? Would he still look at Wes the same way? Or would he just leave him to die?_

But Wes knew Wilson would never leave him behind, let alone let him get eaten by a hound.

He was gonna do it. Maybe not a kiss on the lips, but just a peck on the forehead. And so, Wes picked up Wilson's head, careful not to wake him, cradling him and placed a small peck on his forehead. Then placed Wilson back onto his lap. Just as he thought that the scientist was sound asleep and did not feel a thing, Wilson opened his eyes and stared at the mime, confused. Wes buried his face in his gloved-hands in embarrassment. He still couldn't look at Wilson, but managed to form an "A" with his right hand and rotated it in a clockwise motion. **"Sorry!!"**

Wilson giggled. Then he got up and pressed his lips against Wes' black painted pair. Causing the mime to widen his eyes in shock.

When Wilson broke the kiss, Wes could only stare back in confusion. Wilson smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know," he said. "I don't hate you for feeling this way." That made Wes' eyes light up in delight. Happy that someone who actually didn't scold him for liking the same gender.

Wes wrapped his arms happily around Wilson, and Wilson returned the gesture. Kissing the mime's cheek. "I love you." Wilson whispered softly.

"Je t'aime aussi." Wes replied, happily.


End file.
